This invention relates generally to electric shutters and more particularly to a positive motion device in an electric shutter.
In known electric shutters when a time exposure or delayed exposure is to be taken the camera release member is actuated or depressed and released for taking an exposure. The release of the manual force applied to the release member allows it to be restored or reset to its initial position. The resetting in some known shutters will in some cases prevent closing of the shutter when a long exposure time photograph is being taken.